


The crow that caught the cat

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Crows are awesome tricksters so paired with cats I can imagine a million possiblities.





	The crow that caught the cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired by my last story with the crows, but it's only because I love the thought of Scarecrow's bird being an absolute menace to Selina's cat.
> 
> plus I wanted to write a ship among these two so like ;3 here it is.

[you can find the mentioned story here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661848)

 

Selina watched in amusement as the black kitten swiped at the crow. The crow squawked it's displeasure, but fought back any how. After a few moments of battle Crown, the cat, flopped down tiredly on the floor, her tail still flicking in annoyance at the bird who had bested her. Nightmare, the crow, stared in watch, hopping to and fro from his spot. The bird snapped at the kitten, it seemed to want to play some more. The bird stopped, waddling closer, before nipping at the black fur. The kitten jumped up as the few hairs were ripped from the skin, and clawed at the bird who immediately jumped back, croaking with laughter.

Selina burst out laughing, startling the man behind her still trying to pour a mixture together. Jonathan sighed, and set the beakers down and pulling the gloves off his hands and wiping his fingers on a rag. He approached the back of the couch Selina was laying on. "What caused the outburst?" He asked, leaning against it. Selina pointed towards the duo on the floor, Nightmare still clacking his beak with happiness and excitement at the angry cat now trying to pounce on the bouncing bird.

"If Crown hurts him, the cats never coming back." Selina looked at him in distress. "You can't do that!" "It's my apartment dear." Jonathan states, and Selina sighs."Besides, Crown wouldn't hurt Nightmare, or Craw, she's feisty but she wouldn't, too small." Selina concludes turning back the fighting animals. The kitten was probably about half the size of Nightmare, having been the runt of the litter, and left to die. "It reminds me of someone." She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Whom are you referring to?" Jonathan smiles leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "She reminds me of you." "You're too sappy!" She laughs, and Jonathan puts a hand over his heart in mockery.

"I would never." Selina pulls him dowe lips pressed into a smile against his. "But I love you either way."


End file.
